Taiyö
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Ella siempre se sienta en la playa en la noche. El siempre la observa. °°One Shot°° Haru x Elie


_**Océano**_

_Nota de la Autora: Este fic no me pertenece. Yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. El fic pertenece a Réquiem Kei quien acepto que lo tradujera. Domo Arigatou Gosaimasu Kei._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Ella estaba ahí otra vez. A cada momento ellos estaban cerca del océano, a ella le gustaba ir ahí. De alguna manera la dibujó como a una pequeña motita inflamable.

Ella lucía realmente hermosa. Una pequeña brisa rizó su cabello. Haciéndolo más tenue a la luz clara de la luna llena. De igual forma hizo que su piel luciera con un poco más clara con su suave resplandor.

El la miró a ella, un indescriptible sentimiento de afección y aprehensión llenó su corazón. El había descubierto estos hábitos de ella hace tan solo unos días atrás. Era una noche de luna llena, y el había tenido la oportunidad de seguirla mientras daba un paseo.

Ella se había sentado ahí, el la miraba como a un ángel que desciende desde el cielo. Ese fue el momento en que el comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

El miro hacia abajo, apretando sus puños. El no podía sentir eso por ella. Si el se lo dijera, su amistad podría terminarse. Eso era lo que el menos quería. La quería demasiado como para alejarse de ella, simplemente no podría vivir sin ella. Por eso, el solo la observaba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ella se sentó a la orilla de la playa. Cada noche en que ellos estaban cerca del océano, ella iba y se sentaba en la playa, sintiendo la brisa en su cabello y la arena bajo sus pies. Inexplicablemente, el océano la dibujó. Ella no supo porque, no podía recordar. Pero lo que fuera, era como si el océano la recordara. Por esa razón ella siempre iba.

La brisa movió su cabello nuevamente mientras que ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Era una bella luna llena la que veía. Esta brillo suavemente sobre ella y alrededor de ella. El mar brilló como el mercurio y la arena se convirtió en pequeños granos de plata. Simplemente era una vista hermosa.

Ella realmente amaba sentarse en un lugar así. El escuchar el sonido de las olas y el sentir la brisa en su cuerpo. Era realmente relajante. Aunque ella no lo aparentara, constantemente estaba preocupada. Preocupada por él, ya que él siempre estaba en una batalla tras otra en su larga búsqueda por las Rave.

Ella nunca se lo dijo, pero sus sentimientos por el eran mas profundos que una simple amistad. Ella ya tenía esos sentimientos desde la primera vez que lo vio. El día en que lo conoció. El había creído en ella. En una chica sin pasado o futuro. El la había rescatado. El era como su caballero de brillante armadura.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ella escuchaba el sonido del viento. Era un sonido reconfortante y a la vez doloroso. Era un sonido que hizo que él quisiera ir a abrazarla y reconfortarla.

Mientras él la miraba ella se levanto estirando sus brazos. Esa imagen agregándole el que su cabello se ondulara al ritmo de la brisa y que la luna la iluminara con su luz clara hizo que su respiración se acelerara. Ella era tan hermosa, como si de un ángel se tratase.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que se ella se había dado la vuelta, no hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ella lo había visto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ella lo miro fijamente totalmente sorprendida, nunca pensó que el objeto de sus pensamiento apareciera justo detrás de ella. Como si se materializara en el aire. Como si ella lo hubiese convocado con sus pensamientos.

Ella apretó fuertemente sus dientes y respiro profundamente. Esa sería la noche.

Ella caminó hacia el forzándose a ella misma a mantener la calma o tan solo a poder aparentarla. El latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos y por un leve instante estuvo a punto de perder toda la calma que podía aparentar.

El ahora estaba parado frente a ella. Ella vio sus ojos. Unos ojos que lo traicionaban mostrando nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Ella abrió su boca, pero no pudo salir ni una palabra o sonido de ella.

Así que ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él en un tierno abrazo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ella lo estaba abrazando. Para ella el tiempo se detuvo como ese pensamiento que se repetía constantemente en su mente. La esperanza y el afecto crecían mientras el abrazo continuaba. El se sentía incapaz de hablar, no podía.

Entre su mente nublada, pudo recuperar el sentido para devolver el abrazo, transportando todos sus sentimientos en ese gesto tan simple.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Musica estaba dando un paseo por la calle, ocioso formaba varias figuras con su collarín. Estaba a punto de regresar al hotel cuando una extraña luz que brillaba intensamente atrajo su atención. Asustado de que esa luz la pudiese producir una Dark Bring, decidió investigar, así que caminó hacia ella.

Pero repentinamente se paro realmente sorprendido. Después de que el shok pasara, dio media vuelta y se alejó tranquilamente de ese lugar.

En medio del resplandor de Ethelion y la Rave, Elie y Haru estaban parados en la playa. Ambos perdidos en un beso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

_**Das Ende**_

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

_Debo decir que la primera vez que leí este fic me encanto. Tenía que traducirlo al español. Es que se me hace muy romántico y lindo. Bueno, espero que me haya quedado bien la traducción. lo último es una canción, no se cual sea (Yo escucho pura música en japonés)._

_Ahora se que traducir algo no es fácil. Si cuesta trabajo. Pero vale la pena, ya que me gusta tanto Groove Adventure Rave._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi._

_Jâ Ne!_


End file.
